


Just Came To Say Hello

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Need a little help there?”<br/>They meet in the pouring rain. She will leave him in the sunshine.<br/>Just another Bellarke college AU. The mature rating is for language and to allow for potential future scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first multi-chapter fanfiction. I come from the UK so will largely use spellings/language appropriate to that. Um, if you actually like this, please let me know?

She was going to kill Octavia both violently, and slowly. That is what Clarke determined as she stood in the downpour, clutching an armful of soggy flyers. Most of them were in the early stages of disintegration; and even those that weren’t were getting irredeemably damp. She was absolutely drenched and her blonde hair was practically plastered to her face and back with rainwater.

“Excuse me, do you-?” She began wearily, trying to get the attention of a group of girls as they hurried past, umbrellas in hand. They looked as if they were on their way to a restaurant, which is exactly what she should have been doing right now, she thought to herself, rather than standing on a practically deserted street with her hands steadily getting colder, and her intents steadily more murderous- which was fairly ironic considering that the leaflets that were the cause of all this grief were advertising the TonDC University Human Rights Association.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and precariously balancing the flyers under one arm, she pulled it out with her free hand. It was a text from one of her best friends; or perhaps that should be ex-best friends, considering what the message read.

_Raven Reyes: Pls don’t tell me u r still out in this. Octavia and I gave up about an hour ago._

Maybe murder was too lenient. Maybe she should enact some kind of torture, like forcing her roommates to step on Lego, or serving them the chilli hot-chocolate which Jasper had got her as a gag gift last Christmas. She mused these possibilities as she returned her phone to her pocket with great difficulty, managing to drop the majority of the flyers onto the wet paving stones in the process.

“Oh for…” Clarke swore, bending down to salvage as many of them as she could. It was tempting to just leave them there, but her friends had spent a worrying amount of money getting the blasted things colour photocopied; as well as the fact that she liked to consider herself as being vaguely environmentally conscious.

“Need a little help there?” An unfamiliar male voice asked with a chuckle. Clarke glared up at its owner, and quickly regretted it. To say he was gorgeous was an understatement, with messy dark hair, olive skin- and those eyes. Before she could finish dryly replying, “I’m good thanks,” he was already beside her, helping gather up the A5 sheets; peering at them sceptically as he did so.

“You know, I’m all for modern art, but...” He held one aloft so she could see how much the ink had run.

“Great,” She groaned, “As if my day couldn’t get any better, I’m now going to have to explain to my best friends that they’ve wasted a ridiculous amount of money.” She snatched the few flyers he’d collected up from him before ceremoniously placing them in the nearby bin- environment be damned.

“Talking of spending ridiculous amounts of money, how would you feel about grabbing a Starbucks, on me? Your dedication to the human rights cause is admirable, but I’m not sure it’s worth getting hypothermia over,” The stranger teased lightly, flashing her an easy smile.

Clarke considered his offer for a few seconds, “I just want to get back to my room,” she shook her head, “but thanks.” Was it just her imagination, or did he actually look slightly disappointed? It wasn’t like he could be hitting on her or anything, she probably looked like some kind of drowned raccoon.

“You live in halls; so you’re a first year I’m guessing?” He asked curiously, seemingly not fazed by her rejection.

“Yup, first year medicine. This isn’t normally how I spend my rare days off, but O- my roommate- can be very persuasive when she wants to be!” Clarke rolled her eyes, missing the way that he practically jumped to attention at her use of her friend’s nickname.

“You’re Octavia’s roommate? Clarke, the slightly crazy, posh, blonde one?” He blurted out the second part without thinking and looked horrified when he realised what he’d just said, but Clarke cracked a rare smile.

“That’s me. Although I wouldn’t exactly describe myself as posh, or crazy, come to think of it. So you must be Bellamy?” Ok, she could deal with this. Sure, he was hot, but ‘thou must not date or otherwise be romantically involved with your best friend’s brother’ was probably one of the Girl Rules, wasn’t it? Considering that her best friend growing up had been Wells, who was decidedly male, Clarke still struggled somewhat with the intricacies of female friendships.

“Sorry, that’s just how she always talks about you,” Bellamy apologised, but it lacked sincerity, “But yeah, I’m the big brother. It’s good to meet you at last.” Especially because you’re unbelievably cute. He wanted to add, but this girl was the same age as his little sister, and that would just be weird- right?

A slightly awkward silence ensued, with the two stood staring at each other in the pouring rain; neither entirely sure what to say next. Bellamy broke it with a cough, “I was actually just on my way to visit O- I wanted to see the room now she’s all settled in- we could walk… together?” He trailed off, cringing slightly at the clumsy phrasing.

Clarke picked up on his discomfort and shot him another one of her precious smiles, “Sure. Let’s go.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Clarke!” Octavia exclaimed as Clarke made her way into their room, leaning forward to pause the film that was playing on her laptop. Raven shot her a slightly apologetic smile; the pair were sat on Octavia’s bed clutching mugs of tea and sporting blanket capes.

“At least I’m not the only one who got wet,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “But it was nice of you to let me know that you’d given up and come inside!” She added mock-indignantly, “I’m absolutely soaked, thanks to you!”

“If you hate us so much, you won’t be wanting your cup of tea then?” Raven teased, nodding in the direction of a mug sat on Clarke’s bedside table, “Nor to join us in the new fashion of blanket cape wear-“

She was cut off by Octavia’s squeal of, “Bell!” which was then quickly ensued by the placing down of her mug and the racing across the room to wrap her arms around her big brother- blanket cape still flying behind her.

He was leaning on the doorframe, looking more than slightly amused with a smile playing on his lips. “I thought I’d drop by and say hi, only I found your half-drowned roommate enroute,” He laughed lightly, “You know O, it’s not common practice to try and freeze your friends to death.”

“I’m not half drowned, just a bit damp!” Clarke protested, much to the amusement of the others in the room.

“You’re absolutely drenched, princess,” Bellamy affirmed, “And as a medical student, you should know the dangers of hypothermia; so I suggest you get warmed up.”

Clarke flushed at his use of the condescending nickname but went and sat on her bed anyway, wrapping her duvet around her and sipping at her tea a little self-consciously. “Do you two know each other or something?” Octavia asked, looking somewhat perplexed.

“No, we met about fifteen minutes ago,” Bellamy grinned wickedly before adding, “After she dropped all your precious flyers into a puddle.” Both Octavia and Raven looked at Clarke, affronted. “Do you know how much colour photocopying costs?” Octavia groaned, while Raven grimaced and mouthed something that looked suspiciously like ‘She’s going to kill you!’

“Yeah, you told me… many times actually,” Clarke stammered, “And it wasn’t a puddle. I just dropped them onto the ground. Which happened to be wet.”

“Yeah, but you still had to throw, what, about fifty away?” He replied pointedly, raising his eyebrows while glancing at Octavia.

“You better pay me back!” Octavia huffed, looking predictably put-out. However, it looked as if this was going to be the end of it, and that Clarke had managed to avoid what their circle of friends jokingly called ‘Hurricane Octavia’. Bellamy appeared to sense that he’d created a little more than just friendly friction in the group, and quickly drew the attention onto Raven “So, Reyes...”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door had barely closed behind him when the other girls rounded on Clarke, eyes shining. “Were you, or were you not, flirting with my brother?” Octavia demanded with a mischievous grin.

Clarke eyed her a little recalcitrantly, “I wouldn’t call it flirting. More, uh, light-hearted banter?”

“You mean flirting,” Raven rolled her eyes, “You know, your best friend’s brother is supposed to be off limits but-“

“I wouldn’t have a problem with it.” Octavia cut across her, “In fact, I think you two would be totally cute together!”

Clarke groaned inwardly, she’d been hoping for Octavia’s disapproval to provide her with an excuse. “There’s nothing going on between us, Bellamy’s just being friendly,” She dissented, “I mean, I haven’t looked in a mirror since I got rained on, but I can’t imagine it’s exactly a pretty sight!”

“The problem with you, is that you would manage to look hot in a fucking bin bag. Covered in mud.” Raven joked, a note of light envy in her tone.

“You know, Raven, you would be much better suited to Bellamy. You’re in the same year and everything,” Clarke teased mock- innocently, waiting for her friend’s reaction.

“I’m, er- “ Raven began, a blush instantly rising to her cheeks

. “Taken?” Octavia suggested, catching Clarke’s eye triumphantly.

This left Raven stammering her protestations-“I slept with the guy once! We’re hardly a couple!”

“Yes, but he’s totally into you,” Clarke laughed, “I bet you pretty much anything that you and Wick get together by the end of the month.”

“Fine then,” Raven challenged, “I bet you pretty much anything that you and Bellamy get together by the end of the _week_.”

“As if!” Octavia interjected, “I mean, I ship them and everything but… even for my brother that would be quick!”

“Just you wait and see!” Raven said deviously, leaving Clarke with the slightly chilling sensation that she was really going to have to watch her back from now on.


	2. Locked Up Tight

‘I should have known,’ Clarke mused to herself, as she stared uncomfortably at the wall beside Bellamy’s head. It had all seemed a little odd, Raven’s sudden declaration that they were “having some friends round” for drinks just two days after the bet(which had turned out to be an interesting exercise in just how many people you could cram into a single dorm room), and her insistence that Clarke wore an extremely low-cut black vest. It had all seemed even odder when one of those friends had turned out to be Bellamy, who had spent the entire time glaring at Octavia every time she so much as took a sip of alcohol. But the contrivance hadn’t been evident until they had all started to leave. And then locked the door behind them.

“I’d ask, ‘do you want to hit them first, or should I’, but I do normally quite like my little sister. And I think Kyle Wick would have something to say if we damaged the object of his crush,” Bellamy broke the silence, casting an amused grin in Clarke’s direction. He was fairly sure that he could hear giggling and footsteps out in the corridor.

“I wouldn’t resort to that just yet, I’ve got- “ Clarke groaned as she felt in her jacket pocket for the familiar cold metal of the key, and pulled out only a bus ticket. “Ok, violence is definitely the answer. Those bitches have got us well and truly locked in.”

“Well, this isn’t awkward at all,” Bellamy joked, before getting to his feet and rattling the door, “Very funny O. Now let us out.”

There was no response. Not even the sound of whispering or shuffling feet. “I think they’ve actually left us,” Clarke proposed grudgingly, suddenly feeling very exposed in the risqué top. She scanned the room for her hoodie, locating it on Raven’s bed, which was not entirely surprising. The three girls usually shared clothes.

“I’d kind of gathered that they were hoping for something to happen between us- Lord knows what-but isn’t this a bit extreme?” Bellamy was beginning to sound genuinely annoyed, and Clarke flushed; humiliated by the apparent total dismissal in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” She found herself apologising as she walked across the room to get her hoodie. As she went to pull it on, she noticed his eyes fixing on her cleavage for the first time, just for a second before he quickly diverted them. “They haven’t even thought this through very well, what if there was a fire?” She fussed aloud.

“Then we could fling ourselves out of the window into the waiting arms of heroic firemen,” Bellamy quipped.

“No, seriously, this isn’t safe,” Clarke bit her lip and sat down on her bed, beginning to worry.

“There are many things in this world that aren’t safe, in case you hadn’t realised, Princess,” Bellamy told her dryly, walking over to stand by her, “I’m fairly sure that being locked in your dorm room for a few minutes probably doesn’t rank very highly on the ‘unsafe activities’ list.”

“Knowing them it’ll be a few hours,” Clarke muttered, but she found his sarcastic words oddly reassuring. “Since when do I hold a royal title, by the way?” She’d noticed him using the nickname a few times now, and it wasn’t so much that it grated on her as that she was genuinely curious as to its origin.

“I don’t know,” Bellamy replied with a shrug, “I just started building up this image of you in my head from Octavia’s descriptions, and then I met you and you were so- regal. It just fits.”

“Me, regal?” Clarke spluttered, “When you met me I looked like a drowned rat. I’m a clumsy, vaguely awkward medical student. And I’m drunk.”

Bellamy looked as if he was about to say something, but cut himself off, opting for the safer “What are we even supposed to do, sat in here for God knows how long?”

“I know what Octavia and Raven want us to do”- and what I want us to do, she added silently- “but I was thinking something a little less, um… maybe we could watch a film on my laptop?”

“Sure, as long as it’s not one of those chick flicks O’s into,” Bellamy accepted, sitting down next to her a little shyly.

She picked up her laptop and opened the lid, laughing uncomfortably when Game of Thrones appeared on the screen, and closing it off as quickly as possible.

“I didn’t have you pegged as a Game of Thrones kind of girl,” Bellamy smirked, sounding genuinely surprised, “But you actually remind me of Daenerys; you’ve got the whole Mother of Dragons thing going on.”

“Thanks…” Clarke answered, having to suppress her smile at being compared to one of her favourite characters. She opened Netflix, “Anything here you haven’t seen yet?”

After a few minutes, they agreed on a vaguely tolerable looking action film. At first, Clarke only half watched it, spending most of the time sneaking sidelong glances at Bellamy. However, fatigue after a long day of practical classes soon started to set in, and before long she had placed her phone in her pocket and began to drift off; leaning against him and eventually ending up practically slumped in his lap.

“Hey, princess-“ Bellamy began to try and gently wake her, but when he cast his eyes over her face and realised just how tired she must have been, he didn’t have the heart to do so. Instead, he carefully leaned forward and turned down the volume so she wasn’t awoken by any sudden explosions, and sat silently watching the film; scarcely moving a muscle, even when the pins and needles started to take hold of his arm. There was something almost ethereal about her sleeping form, and rousing her would have been sacrilege. So he remained perfectly still.

** \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

“Do you think we should go and let them out now?” Raven grinned, “I feel like we’ve made our point, they’ve had almost two hours to get to know each other.”

“Whatever, I just don’t want to walk in on my brother naked!” Octavia groaned in response.

“This is Clarke we’re talking about. They’ll probably be sat on opposite sides of the room completely ignoring each other,” Raven replied sensibly, getting up from the floor of the corridor and extending her hand to Octavia, “Come on.”

The younger girl accepted Raven’s assistance and got to her feet a little unsteadily, she had taken advantage of Bellamy’s incarceration to drink a rather large amount, and was now regretting it slightly, “Yeah, I need to go to bed. I’ve got a lecture first thing tomorrow.”

Raven rolled her eyes as they walked back down the hallways towards their room, “You’re a lightweight, just face it.”

“I needed you to keep an eye on me like you usually do,” Octavia reminded her with raised eyebrows, “But no, you vanished off with lover boy.”

“Shut up,” Raven gave her friend a gentle shove, “Don’t you dare tell Clarke about that, or we’ll both have to put up with several days of irritating smugness!”

“So, how far did you go?” Octavia probed.

“What, are we back in middle school now?” Raven laughed, her olive cheeks colouring slightly.

“I’m just curious!” Whined Octavia, as they rounded the corner to their doom room.

Raven gave a brief courtesy knock before turning her key in the lock and entering, Octavia pushing past her. The pair took a few seconds to take in the scene before them before softly shutting the door behind them, trying to resist the urge to break down into giggles.

Bellamy was sat with one arm trapped underneath a sleeping Clarke, and the other free to use the laptop. He gave them a mock glare before grinning, “Oh look, it’s my two favourite people!”

“She fell asleep on you?” Raven whispered, her tone disappointed.

“Yup, quite a while ago,” Bellamy looked almost slightly embarrassed, before his voice took on a sterner note, “If I had the heart to wake her up, I’d come over and throttle you two! Five minutes would have been a joke- but seriously, two frigging hours?”

“It was Raven’s idea!” Octavia protested, her whispering skills poor in her slightly inebriated state.

“Oh yeah, and who was it who decided to go and get even drunker?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow when his question wasn’t answered, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence; Raven especially looking chastened, Bellamy continued, “Look, I’m kind of into her, so you can applaud your detective skills. But we’re not going to get together like this, or with any other intervention from you two!”

With that, he reached forward and closed the lid of Clarkes’ laptop, before gently sliding the girl herself onto the bed. She stirred slightly, but didn’t wake.

“I’m sorry Bell,” Even Octavia looked a bit humbled by his reaction, “It was only meant to be a joke but…”

Bellamy gave a small grin in response, “I’m not going to pretend I haven’t done worse though. Remember that time Monty and Miller got locked in a cupboard together?”

Raven could barely supress her gasp, “That was you?”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, “I’m saying nothing."


End file.
